semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of Sartosa
The Republic of Sartosa (sometimes spelt Sartoza) is an expanding City-state situated in the northern regions of the Imperial Peninsula. Having formerly been ruled as the Kingdom of Sartosa, the Republic was formed after the Dark Night in an attempt to restore classical democracy in the West. Origins of the City Originally, Sartosa was an outpost of the ancient Imperium, a small fortress by the lake of Sartorium. However when the Imperium fell, travellers and civilians from all over knew that the vast island in the centre of the lake would suit as a suitable location to build a new fortress. Hoping to escape the outside war and rampaging Barbarian hordes, a union of military deserters, Barbarian traitors and fleeing citizens formed the city of Sartosa. The city itself was said to have been constructed by Giovanni Bologna, the one eyed merchant. Giovanni was cunning and brave, a heroic fighter and crafty merchant (who some claim was also a con-artist) who established the dynasty of Bologna, Sartosa's ruling family for centuries. Expansion of the Kingdom As the wars settled and Europa began to form its many Kingdoms and nations, Sartosa began expanding from outside its fortress of Canals and into the rich and fertile lands around them. The old mountain passes of the Imperium were fortified again, but the northern peoples were far more civilized now. Calling them selves Teutons, these humans would eventually form the Kreedian Empire. Trade began with these small Kingdoms, and Sartosa became very rich, trading its wine and foods for the wood and steel of the Teutons. To the west however, the city of Milon was also expanding. Pushing into the swamp that would eventually become Tuscany, the men of Milon sought to match Sartosa's growing expansionism. The King of Sartosa began to construct a vast navy, which he hoped would allow the Kingdom to set up trade agreements with foreign nations. For this time, this was an incredibly advanced concept, and so arguably Sartosa was the first mercantile Empire. Several conflicts broke out between Sartosa and Milon, but the power of the Church was growing. As Holy dominion over Europa grew, the Kingdoms of Sartosa and Milon were ordered to try and repress their urges for conflict. The age of falling grace With the Church's power at its height, the xenophobic and crude ideologies of the newly formed church reached their height as the power of the temples covered all of Western Europa. Sartosa was forced to surrender its "heretical" knowledge and developments from the ancient age of the Imperium, most notably with the burning of the Exile's library. Eager to earn the favour of the church, the Kings of Sartosa marched their people on two bloody crusades, costing Sartosa greatly. With the death of the Allfather Grande XVII, Europa entered a stage of bloody was as no successor could be chosen. Some of these wars simply occured as the Church did not have the leadership to keep Europa in check. Milon's control over Tuscany was failing, as rebels in the region began heralding to the ancient Tuscarii tribe that had long fallen to the Imperium, hoping to bring about Tuscan independence. Sartosa assisted the rebels, agreeing that an independent Tuscany would suite the interests of the Kingdom far more than it being in the hands of Milon. With Tuscany's founding, Sartosa found a strong ally and friend that would assist them for many years to come. Also in this period, the rise of the two isles came to be. In the far south of the peninsula, the isles of Scipii and Crutii had united. The highly religious people had long been ruled by the arguably corrupt Dons, who now sought to dominate the eastern seas that had long been held by Sartosa. Another bloody war raged, with Tuscan forces coming to the aid of the Kingdom. This was the first clash between the two sides that would soon come to be in the peninsula, with the Two isles seeking the help of Milon. The Dark Plague of Winter With the arrival of the plague, the records of Sartosa's history collapsed, as with most other Europan states. It is said that the Sartosan Kings fled to Kreedia, to seek the safety and comfort of the now huge Empire. Sartosa was left in absolute anarchy, and the foolish antics of three seperate Kings over the period of the plague forced the nation into ruin. Countless were killed, with the Sartosans being abandoned by their Kings and their Church. The only major record that came to be was the battle of the Red ford, occuring in central Tuscany. The events leading up to the battle have long been lost, but what it known is, the peoples of Sartosa and Milon had both abandoned their cities to the plague. The nation of Tuscany was suffering heavily, but still held some of its northern lands. The infected gathered as undead in the south over the Red ford, and a small fort remained in the north. The General of the remaining Tuscan forces, Severino Morgillo, had called all survivors to stand and fight. Severino was a large and biostrous man, hardly known to fear combat, but even he was surprised by the outcome. Both Sartosan and Milonese armies arived, deciding to set aside their differences to fight the force. Milon, lead by Acilio Meucci, and Sartosa, lead by Salvatore Baldini, fought beside Severino in a bloody conflict. Severino was killed, but it was Salvatore and his forces that were remembered for their bravery. Salvatore was an incredibly popular and intelligent man, and an expert in the field of battle. He was able to rescue several Tuscan and Milonese units from absolute destruction through the movement of his own forces, and supposedly went on to liberate all of the Peninsula from the plague. Upon returning, both he and Acilio returned home to retire and help their homes rebuild. The formation of the Republic After the plague had ended, the Kings of Sartosa and Milon had returned from hiding. While the Tuscan King had died in battle with no heirs, it was tradition of the nation to elect a new leader. Turi Morgillo, Severino's brother who had fought beside him, was offered the position but decided to turn it down, with the soldier Terzo Monacelli earning the title of Duke of Tuscany. Turi was appointed as head of the army and successor if Terzo had no heirs. Terzo was a famed merchant and trader, born into the wealthy Monacelli family. Despite his upbringing, Terzo had a strong sense of honour and duty, and so had served in the army despite his father's wishes. Upon return, he had rose to run his family's merchant empire, but often prefered the honour of managing the nation than his business. The Sartosans however were not as happy with the return of thier coward King Gianfranco Cassese of the Third dynasty. Gianfranco I was not renowned for his bravery, and upon return he found that even his army struggled to obey him. A bloody rebellion came to be, lead by Lady Mina Oliveto, in an attempt to overthrow the forces of the King. Mina had the full support of the military, and became famed as the first lady to not only lead a rebellion but to earn the respect and loyalty of military generals in the West. This marked the age of Rebirth for Sartosa, a cultural revolution that was taking place all over the world. With this revelation of science, new ideas came to be, and the power of the Church collapsed. The rebellion was swift and the now liberal minded Sartosans were eager to install a new democracy with an elected Duke. Mina however was poisoned by the King in the later stages of rebellion, leading to the rebels beocming infuriated. While no Sartosan was truly loyal to the King, he had hired countless mercanaries with Sartosa's vast wealth. Hoping to destroy both this cultural and political revolution that the new age had brought, Gianfranco tried to completely crush his people. Without a leader, the rebels struggled, and so they turned to the retired Salvatore Baldini, now and old but equally as wise noble. Savatore was reluctant, but soon decided it was his duty to lead his people, and he did just that. With his tactical skill, General Baldini crushed the undisciplined forces of Gianfrano, and established a new, glorious Republic for Sartosa. As most of the new government were former members of the military that had fought at the Red Ford, the political relations between Sartosa and Tuscany did not suffer with the fall of Kings but were strengthened. With the Lords gathered, the people elected Baldini to rule as Duke, which he did for several years before a natural death. Baldini was said to be a terrific leader who hated his position, but saw his service as necessary.